Sycamore
by RainingSycamore
Summary: Who would have thought that I would end up in the military? A military that isn't even my own country's, in a branch that is so top secret, I can't even tell my grandma about it. Now I'm stuck here where the only other person from my country hates me, and a lot of foreigners from different countries in the FN. And some mad drill sergeant. Oh, and robots. Mustn't forget the robots..


**Hello everyone. I am not new to , neither is this my first fic. This is a fresh start for me. My other fics never got very far, but I intend to finish this. It maybe slow in coming, since I live in a school home, and don't have much time for writing, preferring to spend time with my friends.**

**I do not parkour myself. This fic isn't completely planned out, I'm gonna take things as they come. I hope you will enjoy this fanfiction, I'll try to upload as much as I can. R&R!**

* * *

_Sycamore_

_Prologue_

It all started with a tree. An insignificant sycamore, that my beloved grandmother had planted in her garden when she found out she was pregnant. She told me once, that she intended it for my mother to climb in, and have unforgettable moments up high in its tree top, with a view over the world. Or at least, the town. She spent so much time and energy in growing the tree, making sure it had optimal living conditions. Ironic that my mother turned out to have a fear of heights. But she still took care of it, nurtured it, because she had fallen in love with it herself.

Then I was born. A little ball of energy, that my mother couldn't quite handle. One part because of that fact, and another because she was still only 19, she left me in the care of my grandmother and took off on a trip around the globe with her rich boyfriend, who was not my father, and never knew of me. She was probably ashamed of the situation and needed some distance.

But if you distance yourself from something from the very start, you can never get as close as you could have been.

Anyway, where my mother had never taken advantage of the gigantic sycamore, I used every opportunity I had to climb it ever since I started walking. Of course, I fell out of it too many times to count, knocking the air out of my lungs, even breaking my right arm once. Come to think of it, things could have gone a lot worse than that.

I would sit up there for hours on end, swing myself from branch to branch, even jumping from the branches to the roof and back. My grandmother would get so scared that she would 'ground' me from the tree, but I never listened, so she eventually gave up on it, and reluctantly let me do as I pleased.

When I were 13, I saw a parkour video, and was immediately enthralled. I still loved the sycamore, but had felt the need for more in the longest time. So I tried it out. I went to the oldest part of our small town, where there were old, abandoned buildings, that I saw fit to train with. Scrapes, cuts and very sore limbs were what I ended up with after my first day. My grandmother freaked and fussed over me, she thought I had been in a fight. Never one to lie, I told her about parkouring. She didn't like the idea, but knew there were no way of stopping me. She just sighed and told me to be more careful.

When I had mastered the old part of town, I started with the small forest. Jumping from branch to branch of the same tree I had a lot of experience with, but jumping from tree to tree was a different story. Depending on what sort of tree it was, the branches would bounce more or less than the other, and it was kind of hard to predict at first. Eventually, though, I could jump through the forest without falling and almost no effort.

When I started parkouring through my town people would stare and gasp, it was all so new to them. Though most of the ones my age knew what parkouring was, so it was no big deal to them. They actually started calling me monkey at school, mocking me for being good at what I did. I think they were jealous of what I could do.

I became slightly infamous in my town for parkouring, and when word got around to a man of the military, he came to me with an interesting... offer.

My name is Julie and I live in Denmark, I'm 18 years old.

And this is my story.


End file.
